official_yogpetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx
Nyx is a Venopup and primary Yogpet of PredictedCyborg. Along with his owner he is trying to help protect the world they live in and over at times as well as investigate what really makes a Yogpet bond to its owner. He wears a tiny pair of goggles out of awe for his father/creator. Life Nyx started off life as a single egg left in one of his creator, Lalna's, outpost labs. Cyborg had been sent to investigate strange signals that had been picked up recently from the area and upon entering, found Nyx's egg which she promptly stole, believing it to be a new type of nuke. Along the way home Nyx's egg decided to begin hatching and was covered in oil as it broke from Cyborg's grasp, providing the toxic element needed to form Nyx as a Venopup. Cyborg brought the Venopup home with her, where she had to comfort him after he realised his nuclear abilities could be very dangerous and therefore he might be 'bad'. That night Cyborg named Nyx as one 'born from chaos' and swore she would always care about her friend. Kidnap and retrieval After Sejii and Cyborg were forced to live in the overworld for a while with their new pets (Sejii's being a Tobipup), both women were confronted by Lalna who denied any intentions to take Nyx from Cyborg. After a quick visit to his castle to learn more about their new friends, Cyborg and Sejii were attacked in the night by a ship bearing Lalna's insignia which eventually made off with Nyx. Cyborg led a charge on Lalna's castle until the revelation that not only had ''he ''also been a victim of theft that evening, but that he also owned a female Volpup (Clucky) whose egg he'd kept as a control. After the misunderstand was cleared up Lalna said he would help the women find and punish those who kidnapped Nyx. After a long journey, they discovered Nyx in the clutches of a gang who wished to force upon him a Poison-element Youth evolution and use Nyx as a weapon. A battle then took place from which the three Yogpet owners and their pets escaped together at the end. Personality Nyx by nature is a shy, but friendly Venopup. Because of the revelation about what his abilities could do to the beautiful world he loves, he tends to hold back in battles out of fear of damaging something or hurting someone. He also tends to be reluctant to meet new people. However, if he can poke the new person without them attacking him back he usually trusts them entirely, even with Rythian-line pets. Nyx's hobbies include walking on walls and ceiling, making things out of webbing and drawing on the ceiling with inky front legs. He has recently begun to help Cyborg take care of his new baby brother, DJ, keeping the young Statipup out of too much trouble. He has been known to coccoon the Shock pup in normal web sometimes though to give everyone a rest. Known Attacks Gnaw Webnet Startle Pounce Nuclear Wave Category:Lalna Line Category:Poison Pet